A Dino-sized Friendship
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: What if a certain mobian rabbit became friends with the leader of the Dinobots? Pairings are SonAmy, ShadOuge, KnuxIkal, SilVaze, TailsMo, OCxJulie-Su and OCxMina


Hello, DA! Nathan here with a new fanfic! Basically, what if Grimlock from the _Transformers _series befriended Cream the Rabbit, and in turn, she'd help him find his teammates, as well as other Autobots in fighting the Decepticons?

SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog, Hasbro and Michael Bay owns Transformers.

I own nothing else.

Chapter 1: A budding friendship.

_'Nothing...feels right...hard...to...think...WHAT HAS SHOCKWAVE DONE TO ME!?' _thought a lone figure as he got to his feet.

The figure is none other than the leader of the Dinobots, Grimlock, he looked like how he did in _Fall of Cybertron, _but with the head of EVA-01, his hands had claws on the fingers. He had gotten his Tyrannosaurus alt. mode because he was experimented on by the mad scientist of the Decepticons, Shockwave.

That's when he saw them. The foot soldiers of the Decepticons, the Eradicons.

They had taken on the forms of jet fighters.

With that, Grimlock readied his sword, which looked like Caliburn from Sonic and the Black Knight with a chainsaw blade

He was ready for conflict.

With that, Grimlock fought the Eradicons one by one, stabbing them, slashing them, grabbing them with one hand and stabbing them 3 times with his sword, beheading them, bisecting them, ripping them in 2 with his bare hands, even entering T-Rex mode and stomping them down, breathing magnesium infused flames on them, and biting them in two.

Just then, Grimlock heard the sound of hands clapping, and turned around

"Rampage..."

Indeed, Rampage was there, he looked like his _Beast Wars _self, but he had a Decepticon symbol on his left breast plate.

"Well, well, well." said Rampage "If it ain't Grimlock, one of Shockwave's failures."

"My team aren't failures, Rampage." said Grimlock "You're just the failed attempt at making a copy of Starscream's immortal spark!"

"I was a perfect result." said Rampage.

"YOU CANNIBALIZED ALL THE SCIENTISTS!" Grimlock snapped

"They didn't know fear if it punched the lights out of their optical sensors." said Rampage.

"I'll punch your lights out!" snapped Grimlock

"I'd like to see you try, lizard boy." said Rampage, venomously as he landed on his feet.

With that, Grimlock fought Rampage with all of his might, using his own bare fists to beat Rampage upside the head. then he drew his sword and slashed Rampage across the face, wounding him

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rampage Screamed as he reeled in pain, Rampage had a scar on his forehead going across his face to his cheek.

"You give up, or are you hungry for more punishment?" said Grimlock

"I hunger for your spark!" roared Rampage as he attempted to kill Grimlock until Grimlock ran his sword into the crab Decepticon's gut, wounding him.

"Inconceivable!" yelled Rampage in a tone of shock.

"To the Pit with you, Madman!" said Grimlock as he slashed Rampage's back, wounding the Decepticon even more.

Rampage was now wounded, and could barely stand.

"Now to finish you off!" said Grimlock

With that, Grimlock slashed Rampage with his sword

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rampage screamed as he was sent flying back a few feet

With that, Rampage entered his alternate form, which is a giant crab.

"I'll return someday!" said Rampage as he crawled away

_'He didn't take his hostage.' _thought Grimlock as he saw an unconscious Mobian rabbit

"A Mobian child?" he said as he looked at the girl "Child. Wake up." he said

When the mobian opened her eyes, she was face to face with a tyrannosaurus rex

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed "DON'T EAT ME! I TASTE YUCKY!"

"Hang on," said Grimlock as he entered robot form "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" said the Mobian

"No. I promise." said Grimlock "My name is Grimlock."

"I'm Cream." said the Mobian, introducing herself.

"Very well, Cream," said Grimlock "Would you like me to help you find your mother?"

Cream nodded, and the 2 heard a voice

"Cream!" said a girl's voice, and a pink Mobian hedgehog raced forward and hugged Cream "Are you OK? Anything broken?"

"No, Mrs. Amy." said Cream "Mister Grimlock saved me."

Grimlock waved hello

"Whoa! Cream, he's a Cybertronian!" said Amy

"Cybertronian?" said Cream

"A race of alien robots. Grimlock is a good guy, too." said Amy

"You're correct, lass." said Grimlock.

With that, Grimlock got Amy and Cream back to thier homes.


End file.
